


Pushing Rope to Save the World

by RosyPalms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Incest, Large Cock, Nausea, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Sacrifice, Spanking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: With his true identity revealed, there is only one course of action for Jon Snow to take.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 40
Kudos: 33





	Pushing Rope to Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Castle Superbeast Podcast episode 017.
> 
> Edit: This is a joke! How do you take something with this title seriously!? xD

Jon Snow found himself in the most uncomfortable situation of his life. Everything should have been great. The army of the dead was defeated, he was reunited with his siblings and was finally back in Winterfell, his home.

The fact that he was currently making out with a beautiful blonde should have been the icing on the cake, but he felt like he was sucking a turd, rather than a hot tongue. He was entangled with Danny, who was apparently his aunt. Just the thought was enough to make him nauseous.

Everything had started out well. A foreign queen wanted a piece of him. Fair enough. He merrily tapped that ass for weeks, until Sam revealed his true lineage. Jon shuddered. To think that fate would pull such a vile prank on him after everything he had been through.

Worse yet, he couldn’t leave. Danny had been acting funny lately, and Jon worried that refusing her her nookie might lead to some entirely unnecessary violence when the time came to take King’s Landing.

As Jon struggled with these thoughts, Danny started going down on him. He took a deep breath first chance he got to fight down the nausea. Danny chuckled when his dick flopped out of his pants. She went to work on him right away.

This was somewhat of a relief for Jon. While she was preoccupied, he could simply close his eyes, and imagine someone, anyone else. His mind wandered to Ygritte, his lovely wildling with her crimson locks. He missed her, especially in moments like these. She had never had the opportunity to suck his dick. Jon slowly shook his head. They really should have stayed in that cave with the hot spring. Or not. The dead would’ve found them there for sure. Regardless, he could easily picture her, riding him in the water, with her lovely breasts and her hair gently rocking with her motion. Her sweet moans reverberated in the cavern.  
“Oh, Aegon, you taste so good…”, Danny moaned.  
_Don’t fucking do this to me_, he thought, firmly grasped Danny’s head, and shoved his dick back into her mouth.

She moaned with pleasure when he breached her throat. She took the rough play to be the result of his enthusiasm rather than a concerted effort to shut her up, lest she killed his boner. He was going to need it yet.

As he fucked her face, he managed to recall Ygritte, bent over in front of him. Naturally, she had been on the skinny side. No plump curves like one might expect from a southern girl, only sinewy muscle and pale flesh, becoming of a wildling. He had been so excited to take her, and take her he did.

“Fuck! I want it! I want it right now!”, Danny eventually declared. Jon tried to look excited while she stripped and got onto the bed, spreading her legs invitingly for him. The reality of this situation turned his erection into an overcooked noodle in the meantime, but he successfully covered that fact with his hands.

“Come, take me!”, she told him. He knew he could not do it. It was impossible so long as he had to look at her face.  
“I want you from behind”. Fortunately, Danny was in a good mood and accommodated him.

Jon tried to psych himself up, not that he was looking at her round ass. It could work this way. He could just pretend he was fucking a whore. He was not the type to take one, but even he could appreciate such a fantastic ass! It was shapely, not one, but two inviting holes were in sight, waiting for his dick! Jon approached the shapely booty with confidence, his boner swelling up again. He just had to focus on that ass.

Then he caught a glimpse of his aunt’s silvery hair, resting on her back.  
_By the gods, I don’t want it_, he thought as his dick softened again. Danny wiggled her butt impatiently. He had to do something, and fast, but he could simply not get over the incest.

With no other options, Jon resolved to simply force it. As it happened, he was equipped like a horse. He was gargantuan even when flaccid. Maybe Danny wouldn’t notice his obvious lack of excitement in the heat of the moment.

She did not notice. Jon forced his flabby member into her pussy and she squealed. He somehow managed to get some sort of thrusting going, and that drove her wild.  
“YES! AEGON! FUCK MY CUNT! FUCK YOUR SWEET AUNTY!”. Jon clasped a hand over his mouth when he felt his dinner working its way up his esophagus. Once he felt confident that he was not going to barf all over her back, he slapped her ass hard, as punishment for that perverse display.  
“Oooh, yes! Spank me more!”  
_For crying out loud, woman, you’re not supposed to like it!_

Ygritte would’ve probably ripped his balls off had he done that to her. Then again, his northern sweetheart had never given him reason to punish her like that. Now he was stuck with his aunt, begging for a beating. Life just wasn’t fair to Jon Snow.

He continued to pleasure Danny, while fighting the urge to free himself of his last meal, until she was exhausted and fell asleep on his furs, sighing his name with a smile on her lips. By the time she had finished saying Aegon, Jon was already out the door. He went to the battlements and vomited off of them into the night.

With the dragon queen well-sated, the siege of King’s Landing was a quick and easy victory. Casualties were minimal, and the Seven Kingdoms were united under their new queen, with an unfortunate king at her side, though she remained oblivious to that fact.

And that is how Jon Snow pushed rope to save the world from dragon fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this, and I hope you had one reading it.
> 
> As you may have guessed, like most people, I also think that GoT ended in an absolute dumpster fire.


End file.
